Idril Númenessë
by Soi
Summary: Idril Númenessë Conseguiu o que queria, agora, junto de seus irmãos descobrirá que as vezes o que você queria inicialmente não é suficiente. Capítulo 6 On
1. Capítulo 1

O sol estava alto no céu, onde finas nuvens passavam levadas por uma brisa morna, que balançava um balanço vazio e os cabelos castanhos e compridos de uma garota que, sentada na grama verde, observava as nuvens branquinhas passando.

Ouvia os sons da festa na casa. Decidiu se afastar um pouco mais e, numa caminhada de meio-dia, tomou a trilha que levava ao rio. Fazia alguns dias que não se banhava, afinal as termas eram apenas para o uso dos turistas e quando não havia nenhum, somente aqueles com autorização do patriarca poderiam usufruir as águas mornas saídas da terra. Permissão que só recebera no aniversário de dez anos, e já haviam passado cinco anos desde então, deixando o rio como única opção. Começou a lembrar de quando seus irmãos passavam um tempo na estância. Quando eles iam, pagavam pra ela poder brincar nas termas, brincavam juntos no rio...Mas, quando chegava a hora deles partirem, ela sentia um aperto tão grande no coração, dizendo-lhe que precisava ir com eles.

A caminhada continuava, passando por colinas arredondadas onde o verde esmeralda pintava a paisagem. Ouviu um som parecido com o de chuva, mas, ao perceber que já estava perto do rio, imaginou que o som seria da água descendo pelas pequenas cascatas que produzia a melodia.

Desceu por uma íngreme passagem, os galhos atrapalhavam a passagem e a visão. Assim que chegou mais perto pôde ver as margens com grama e algo mais. Lá estavam seus irmãos.

Banhavam-se no rio enquanto alguns elfos descansavam ou comiam lembas, aproveitando a sombra das árvores. Sorriu. Começou a entrar, deixando as pequenas sapatilhas de cetim e algodão na margem. O vestido branco começou a boiar e ela encontrou alguma dificuldade em chegar até eles. Virou-se para tentar afundar o vestido, a água chegava até seus ombros, o que não era muito, pois a garota era pequena, apesar da idade, porém isso dificultava o trabalho que ela desajeitadamente tentava executar. Dan Sorriu. O elfo moreno, percebendo que sua pequena criança não estava conseguindo prosseguir, nadou até ela.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la, minha menina. – disse, facilmente afundando a saia e estendendo os braços.- venha.

Perto dele a jovem parecia ainda menor mas aceitou a ajuda oferecida pelo elfo que puxou a menina para fora da água e aninhou-a em seu peito. Desajeitadamente ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele avançava sem problemas até onde seus outros irmãos estavam.

- Mae govannem, pequena.- Sussurrou ele para a garota.

- Mae govannem, mestre Elladan. – Ele riu ao ouvir a vozinha fina dela pronunciando o 'mestre'.

- Mae govannem, minha querida irmã. - Sorriu brincalhão Elrohir.

- Mae govannem, Elrohir, Legolas, Estel. – disse sorrindo.

&&&&&

Acordara cedo e passara a maior parte da manhã ajudando nos afazeres da casa. A festa de aniversário da mulher mais velha do clã era, afinal, algo muito importante e, apesar de tudo estar quase pronto, sempre havia detalhes de última hora. Assim, a menina só começou a se arrumar perto da hora do almoço.

Não sabia por que a mãe ainda insistia em vesti-la com vestidos, afinal, todos diziam que ela parecia um garoto. Ela era pequena e muito magra, os traços, apesar de finos, eram característicos de meninos antes da puberdade, e, apenas os cabelos, longos e castanhos, podiam dar a certeza de seu sexo. Pelo menos para os edains. Sorriu. Quando mais nova possuía os cabelos curtos e despenteados, somente seus irmãos conseguiam dizer o que ela era realmente.

Vestiu as sapatilhas de cetim que havia ganhado de Elladan, em seu aniversário de quatorze anos. Eram, de fato, as únicas coisas de mulher que ela apreciava. As sapatilhas e uma escova de prata, presente de Estel, seu irmão mais novo. Desceu as escadas do quarto e caminhou pelos corredores brancos da ala dos hóspedes.

Todos já se serviam das maravilhas culinárias presentes na sala e a garota imaginou se haveria comida o bastante. Porém logo em seguida percebeu que era estupidez imaginar que a avó, preocupada com as aparências, deixaria faltar algo na sua festa de aniversário. Procurou, com os olhos a mesa onde a família estava e deixou-se guiar pelo olhar severo da mãe até um lugar perto do pai. A sensação que teve, ao ouvir o começo da conversa foi, a de possuir borboletas na barriga, pois o pai, falava agora, para a família, sobre os elfos.

Desde muito pequena sentia uma mágoa em relação ao pai que, sendo o patriarca da família e já tendo um filho mais velho a quem ensinar, a tratava como nada. A tratava como a mulher que ela era. Sua mágoa por ele se misturou ao ódio quando o ouviu ofender aqueles que a tratavam com carinho. Ignorando todos os anos de educação rigorosa imposta pela mãe ela gritou. Gritou para que ele parasse, para que, só uma vez, a ouvisse...

Algumas vezes atos de coragem são recompensados... Infelizmente essa não foi uma delas e Idril Númenessë só voltou a ouvir quando um tapa atingiu sua bochecha. Para sua surpresa a mão do pai estava pousada na porta enquanto a outra mantinha a jovem parada. A mãe a atingira no rosto pela primeira vez na vida. O verdadeiro irmão ficara parado, com olhar concentrado em um ponto qualquer e, para piorar, esse ponto era a face rosada da irmã.

Os sons, as palavras saídas da boca do pai foram sumindo e por alguns segundos tudo ficou em silêncio. Tudo em que Idril poderia pensar era que, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela desafiara o pai. Pela primeira vez na sua vida ela conseguiu exprimir o desejo de seu coração com alguém que possuía, realmente, o mesmo sangue dela... Aos poucos as palavras se fizeram audíveis e a bochecha latejou. Duas lágrimas caíram abrindo um caminho na bochecha marcada da menina.

- Como ousa levantar a voz para mim, criança dos infernos? - Praguejou o pai, sua calma a deixava nervosa. - Não vai voltar pra debaixo desse teto até ser ordenada. Suma da minha frente!- Ele empurrou a garota e trancou a porta.

Ela sabia que, assim que a festa acabasse e os convidados se recolhessem, seria castigada. Resolveu sumir por uns dias, mas a sua vontade era sumir para sempre. Caminhou a passos largos até um pequeno bosque que pertencia à estância.

Lá, passou horas lembrando de sua infância, olhou para o lado e viu o balanço de seu irmão, no qual, sempre que não tinha ninguém olhando ela se sentava e, talvez, se quisesse arriscar uma briga com ele se balançava um pouco. Subiu, sem muita dificuldade e apoiou a cabeça na corda velha. Olhou a grama verde e as estranhas sombras que as nuvens faziam. Desceu do balanço e se deitou no chão, onde o verde dos galhos das arvores ajudavam a imaginar lugares diferentes daquele. Ela via nas nuvens brancas, lugares em que ela poderia sentir, finalmente, seu coração menos agoniado.

Sentiu saudades daqueles seres tão gentis e graciosos que, sempre que podiam, ficavam pelo menos um pouco na estância da família.

N/A. Hum, minha primeira fic de Senhor dos Anéis...inspirada pela Sadie e pelos elfos fofos. Esse capítulo apenas para apresentação da personagem e a relação que ela tem com os nossos queridos-.-

Vou tentar escrever um capítulo por semana...

Agradecimentos especiais:

Miaka minha momi e beta que leu a fic pra ver se tinha algum erro.

Sadie que me incentivou a escrever essa fic e que leu o começo do capítulo e ainda sim, continuou me incentivando...(O.o)

Bjus Soi


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Olá hum, esse capítulo foi difícil de começar por que eu não achava um meio de juntar o começo da trama com o rumo que eu imaginei que ela deveria seguir... Mas, depois de um começo árduo ela foi fluindo.

Esse capítulo, em especial, me desagradou muito pois, eu queria apresentar alguns personagens novos e essenciais pra trama, medo de que isso pudesse entediá-los eu tentei colocar os nomes de alguns personagens já conhecidos e apresentar outros só no próximo capítulo.

Hum, Obrigada pelas reviws. .

Sadie: Que bom que está gostando, espero ansiosamente um novo capítulo de Vidas e Espíritos, e que seus trabalhos da faculdade possam lhe ser mais prazerosos.

Naru: Bem, fico feliz que você se sinta honrada, desculpe por ter faltado na aula eu tive que ir para o plantão estudar, espero que continue lendo.

Murilo: legal que você tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo. Fico feliz que você tenha lido mesmo sem conhecer o livro. Qualquer dúvida me fale, ta?

Um agradecimento especial para a minha beta A Miaka, sem ela nenhum dos meus fics teriam sido publicados.

Bjus e boa leitura

Soi

- O que houve com o seu rosto, criança? – Legolas tocou com seus longos dedos o rosto ainda vermelho da garota. A marca da mão da mãe ainda era visível e a garota baixou os olhos escuros diante do olhar do príncipe de Mirkwood.

- Nada Lorde Greenleaf. - Murmurou a garota envergonhada por ter, agora, os olhares élficos concentrados nela. Estel franziu as sobrancelhas, ela, muito raramente os tratava com tamanha distância.

- Qual o problema, minha menina? – Sussurrou Elladan em seu ouvido. Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. Elladan começou a nadar até a margem seguido pelos outros.

Lord Elrond os observava com um olhar pensativo, há mais de vinte anos os elfos de Rivendell negociavam com o clã responsável pela estância. As negociações começaram graças a Maglor Númenessë, mas, desde sua morte seu filho havia tornado as negociações muito mais... Difíceis. Calaglin Númenessë tinha um herdeiro e não parecia se preocupar muito com sua filha mais jovem deixando o Lorde élfo preocupado com a jovem. Idril sempre fora ensinada a servir e a nunca contestar as normas impostas, Calaglin tratava a filha como uma empregada e Elrond, temia as conseqüências que uma existência assim trariam para a pequena.

Uma imagem inicialmente sem definição, como névoa começou a se formar na mente do Lorde. Um rapazinho mirrado segurava uma espada élfica, grande de mais para ele, o som foi sumindo dos ouvidos élficos de Elrond e antes tudo escurecer ele pôde ouvir um grito agoniado saindo da boca do rapaz...

'...Elladan...'

Pouco a pouco os ruídos normais do acampamento retornaram e a visão foi ficando normal. Foi então que o Lorde élfo se deu conta da garotinha que era agora erguida por Elladan sendo colocada na margem do rio enquanto Elrohir subia graciosamente e puxava um pano para cubri-la.

- Tome criança. - Estendendo para Idril. – Assim você não ficará doente.- Elrohir olhou de relance para Estel e com um sorriso maroto completou - Seu organismo é muito frágil. Vocês não deviam se aventurar deste modo...-Mas foi interrompido por Estel que já estava sobre o elfo.

-Vai engolir o que disse elfo bobo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

O abraço carinhoso do irmão a deixava mais confiante para enfrentar o que viria. Sabia, porém, que seus irmãos não poderiam lhe dar apoio. Estel acariciou sua cabeça deixando alguns fios de cabelo desarrumados e lhe dirigiu um olhar um pouco mais confiante.

Começavam a se aproximar da casa e, apesar dela ter explicado a situação para eles, não tinha certeza de que a complexidade do problema havia sito assimilada pelas mentes centenárias dos élfos. Afinal, como criaturas tão belas entenderiam a dor horrível que podia habitar um coração mortal? Censurou-se por esse pensamento... Estel era mortal... E mesmo que eles não soubessem como era a dor que ela sentia quando o pai a renegava, eles entendiam que ela sofria...Afinal, não eram eles as únicas criaturas capazes de morrer por um coração partido? Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz da criada insistindo que, os lordes élfos poderiam entrar, mas a jovem Idril deveria esperar pela ordem do pai. Suas bochechas foram corando pela vergonha que começou a sentir da família. Quando Elrond começava a explicar que eles não entrariam sem a menina foi, bruscamente interrompido pela chegada de Calaglin. O olhar severo do pai fez o coração de Idril apertar... Sabia que ele não voltaria atrás. Só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu o pai trancando a porta atrás de si e encarando-a cruelmente.

- Preste atenção garota tola, só vou dizer uma vez. –suspirou pesadamente, não de remorso, de raiva.- Você vai embora daqui. Mas não com eles.- Sobre a expressão de duvida de Idril acrescentou:- Você sempre agiu como um garoto, não é? Talvez aproveite a oportunidade que lhe ofereço. Você viveu e vai morrer como um.- Sem maiores explicações ele abriu a porta e saiu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já fazia um mês desde Idril estava com um grupo de soldados. Antes de sair de casa ela havia cortado o cabelo escuro que agora estava rente ao ombro. Com uma agilidade recém adquirida e ainda pouco desenvolvida ela conseguira pegar uma das frutas macias e suculentas que eram comercializadas na vila em que estavam passando. Mas, após a primeira mordida ela não conseguiu continuar... Levantando os olhos devagar ela pôde constatar que, ao que parecia, Estel conhecia os soldados aos quais ela se juntara, mas, por alguma razão eles o chamavam de Aragorn...

Num sussurro ela balbuciou um comprimento à Aragorn e discretamente abaixou a cabeça para dificultar que ele a reconhecesse. Por mais que sua mente não compreendesse o porquê, ela sentiu uma vergonha incontrolável da aparência que possuía agora. As roupas eram sempre grandes demais para seu corpo ainda miúdo e a falta de coordenação a envergonhavam... Ela caminhou debilmente até a estalagem onde passariam a noite e as coisas não podiam ficar piores, pois dentro da estalagem ela ouviu a distância a sonora voz de Elrohir...

' Como poderei ignorar aqueles que já moram em meu coração?' Pensou, antes de ser arrastada para o bar do local por um soldado excepcionalmente grudento.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

By SOI

Betado por: Miaka

Oi gente...hum...esse capítulo eu pretendia fazer especificando bem cada personagem...assim, fiz um bônus no fim do capítulo pra mostrar a relação que os personagens novos têm. Espero que tenha conseguido

Esse capítulo saiu em parte no ponto de vista de uma personagem...espero q ninguém tenha odiado totalmente isso porque eu estava pensando em usar isso nos próximos capítulos.

Agradecimentos -.-VVV(sim sim, isso qr dizer q as pessoas Lêem meu fic)

Miaka: minha querida beta que não me abandona

Naru: Amiga querida que me agüenta mesmo qnd eu to doente e falo coisas idiotas. sim soi, eu sei q o céu é azul...¬¬ e que tem textos não publicados que poderiam alimentar um pequeno país da África...

Sadie: Ai ai, eu nem preciso comentar sobre as fics da Sadie...e apesar de escrever tão bem ela ainda se preocupa em vir aqui e ler meu humilde fanficzinho...

Murilo: Daddyto amado-- fics comédias é com ele mesmo (não esqueça q vc tinha dito q ia por élfinhos na próx, hein!)

Myri: Aiiiii que bom q vc também está gostando... obrigada pelas palavras Se sou a Pequena Soi és a Grande Myri pois ainda é essa a impressão que me passa por Cabelos Negros. E até mesmo Míriel demonstra uma grandiosidade, mesmo que palaciana. Outra pessoa q dispensa comentários.

Nim: soi pulando eu recebi um reviw da NIM ai ai aicorrendo pra lá e pra cá Obrigada pelos elogios...fico tão feliz que esteja lendo (eu tinha começado o crônicas... ainda num cheguei nos últimos capítulos publicados... ) por enquanto to achando o Estel a coisa que mais define a palavra 'élfinho'. Ai ai, preciso dizer ?

Idril sentou-se na cadeira toscamente feita, ao lado dos soldados que a acompanhavam, segundos depois uma caneca com cerveja escura e gelada estava acomodada em seus pequenos dedos. Olhou em volta...Os soldados sugavam o líquido com voracidade, alguns, vez ou outra, pegavam um punhado de frutas secas para acompanhar o próximo gole. Uma caneca se tornou outra, a jovem, forçada por seus companheiros e já estava cercada por grandes canecas vazias...

Os sons sumiam devagar e a única coisa que ela pôde ouvir foi a reclamação de uma das serviçais...Era algo sobre a tolice dos homens que preferem canecas frias a mulheres. Idril ergueu os olhos e alguma dificuldade pediu um quarto limpo onde pudesse ficar. A jovem a encarou com estranheza e levantou uma sobrancelha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No 'Yelow Flowers ' havia uma autoridade inquestionável durante as noites. Alassea Falassion era a governanta da pousada e todos sabiam que podiam contar com ela quando tivessem dúvidas, ela era a mulher de confiança do senhor do lugar. O que, convenhamos, era um grande feito se considerávamos que um anão não entrega sua confiança tão facilmente.

Ela era também que atendia os elfos que eventualmente iam ao lugar. A pousada era simples e rude para aqueles que não carregavam a coisa que, na opinião do dono do estabelecimento, era mais importante que tudo, inclusive muitas moedas.

Gazat-Búrz era um verdadeiro apreciador de tudo que era belo.Toda e qualquer criatura que tivesse uma beleza exótica e algumas moedas era bem vindo a apreciar uma estadia diferenciada. Por se considerar deveras horrendo, Gazat nunca mostrava o rosto e nunca saia de sua sala. Assim, quem julgava a beleza das mais diversas criaturas era Alassea, treinada para amar e apreciar tudo que contivesse traços harmônicos. Assim, quando inquirida sobre a possibilidade de ceder um quarto bom aquela criaturinha frágil, porém, aos olhos de Alassea, bela. A única exigência foi que levassem uma bandeja com medicamentos. Como uma criaturinha tão pequena podia possuir tantos ferimentos? Começou a preparar algo para que o garoto não sentisse os efeitos da bebida e o estava ajudando a beber quando uma batida na porta interrompeu seus esforços.

' Sim?'

' Lord Elrond perguntou quando a ceia será servida.' Alassea suspirou.

' Taralon...ajude esse garoto a beber isso. Cuide dos ferimentos dele, creio que sejam superficiais, ajude-o a tomar um banho e ofereça uma daquelas roupas pra ele e pergunte se ele gostaria de cear com os outros hóspedes...'

'si...sim. Hum, Lady Alassea, se quiser continuar o que está fazendo eu sirvo o chá para Lord Elrond e depois os conduzo até o salão...'

' Desculpe Taralon, mas, já faz algum tempo que não cumpro minhas obrigações com os elfos...Sempre tem alguma complicação e eu sou chamada. Dos problemas o garoto é o menor. Você, como aprendiz, deve saber fazer essas coisas. Pratique com ele e quando acabar me chame.'

Alassea Sorriu ao encostar a porta. 'Ah Taralon...' pensou, enquanto atravessava o corredor. 'Eu bem que estava achando tão estranho seu interesse repentino pelos estudos. Quem será que possui, agora, a imagem gravada em seu coração?' e enquanto tentava descobrir qual daquelas mágicas criaturas havia enfeitiçado sua discípula descia as escadas onde encontrou a bandeja de chá já pronta para ser levada ao andar superior. Com um sorriso tomou-a nas mãos e subiu.

Á passos curtos e silenciosos chegou até a porta do quarto onde já podia escutar as gargalhadas dos filhos de Elrond. Uma batida apenas foi o necessário para silenciar o ambiente e torná-lo mais sério. Quando entrou no quarto percebeu o olhar inquieto de um dos gêmeos, ela nunca soube diferenciá-los, mas recebia um sorriso gentil de Elrond quando errava. Soube nesse mesmo instante que Taralon havia aprendido muito bem a lição mais importante. Sorriu, sim, o coração de sua amada aluna não seria partido.

Os rituais para servir o chá foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. A garota estava parada, ainda do lado de fora do quarto. Estava branca como um fantasma.

'La...Lady Alassea...poderia falar com a senhorita em particular?Desculpe interromper, Lord Elrond, o senhor me dá a autorização para falar com minha mestra?'

'Claro minha querida criança.' Elrond sorriu para Taralon. ' E gostaria de perguntar se está muito ocupada para cear conosco?' Todos sorriram ao ver um tom rosado cobrir as bochechas da garota.

' Creio que você tenha terminado suas tarefas, não vejo problema em acompanhar o mestre Elrond e seus filhos.' Enquanto dizia isso Alassea caminhou até a porta e encostando-a de leve esperou pelas palavras da menina...Palavras que não demoraram a vir...

' Senhorita eu conheço aquela menina!'

'De que menina você está falando, Taralon?'

' Da menina que você me pediu para cuidar, mestra. Aquela bem magra e pequena.' Alassea pensou por um instante...Então era uma garota...por isso tinha a aparência andrógena...tinha que oferecer uma resposta a Taralon mas ela ainda possuía uma dúvida.

' De onde você a conhece, criança?' E novamente as bochechas da garota assumiram um tom rosado...e dessa vez Taralon gaguejou um pouco antes de dizer que conhecia a garota de um desenho.

' Desenho? Que desenho?' Taralon suspirou, se contasse sobre o desenho talvez a mestra ficasse brava...

' Do desenho que Mestre Elrohir carrega. Ele e Mestre Elladan têm duas irmãs, mas eles pintaram apenas a mais nova num desenho que Elrohir leva para todos os lugares. Um dia eles me mostraram e...Bem, eu reconheci a garota depois de um banho.' Antes q Allasea pudesse dizer alguma coisa Elrohir e Elladan já haviam aberto a porta e estavam olhando para ela que murmurou um 'me sigam' levando os filhos de Elrond até o quarto da garota que, ela descobriria mais tarde, chamar-se Idril.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bônus:

'Taralon...venha já aqui!' Alassea Falassion estava totalmente desesperada. Quase desistira de arrumar a garota que, algum dia, viria a assumir a gerência do Yellow Flowers...

Estava tentando ensinar quais cores usar numa maquiagem na cerimônia do ano novo mais a pequena Taralon simplesmente não se deixava maquiar. Tentou pela enésima vez pentear os longos cabelos negros e prendê-los em um coque e só conseguiu pois prometeu que permitiria que ela ficasse com eles soltos durante o dia.

Seus esforços eram compensados quando ela via a figura pequena da garota se tornar graciosa. Os gestos de Taralon haviam ficado mais suaves, o palavreado da garota estava muito melhor e, apesar dos protestos da menina, Alassea sabia que a ainda criança Taralon algum dia seria tão bela quanto as flores da primavera. O pensamento foi interrompido por uma pergunta inesperada da garota.

' Mestra, por que nós nunca poderemos falar pra ninguém como nós selecionamos as pessoas que podem usufruir o Yellow?' Alassea mordeu o lábio, apesar de se lembrar que aquela era uma atitude imprópria. No instante seguinte estava novamente perfeitamente controlada.

' Minha querida Taralon...Você que ainda não conhece os elfos não sabe o quão justos eles são. A maioria deles, ficaria extremamente enojado se soubesse dessa medida de nosso mestre.'

' Elfos devem ser criaturas extremamente sensíves. El...Eles são...Bonitos?' Alassea sorriu.

'Sim minha querida Taralon, eles são as mais belas criaturas que pisaram na terra.'

' Eu gostaria de conhecer um deles.'

' Bem...Creio que Lord Elrond chegue aqui com seus filhos na próxima primavera. Se você tiver aprendido suas lições eu posso estar muito ocupada para atendê-los.' Os olhos castanhos amendoados de Taralon brilharam.

' Obrigada Mestra.' Abraçando a Lady do Yelow Fowers de surpresa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Estel, o que é um elfo?' As mãozinhas da pequena puxavam sua camisa pedindo atenção. ' Eu ouvi o Lólindir falando sobre elfos. E...eu fiquei pensando...se...será que eu conheço algum elfo...' Nesse momento ela foi impossibilitada de responder pois o jovem Estel a pegara no colo.

' Hum, você, pequena Idril, conhece muitos elfos.' Ao ouvir a afirmação a garotinha arregalou os olhos. O irmão havia contado histórias terríveis sobre monstros e elfos. ' meu pai Lorde Elrond, por exemplo, é um élfo...Elladan, Elrohir...Legolas...'

'O lord Glor...Glorfin...'

'Glorfindel?' Incetivou o dunedan.

' É. Ele também é um elfo?' Estel sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. ' Você também é um elfo, Estel?'

'Não, querida Idril. Eu sou um filho humano adotado por Lord Elrond. Elfos são normalmente mais altos que os humanos, eles tem orelhas pontudinhas...' Enquanto dizia isso brincava com as orelhas de Idril. ' e enxergam melhor do que ninguém.'

' E são imortais.' Completou a menina sorrindo. ' Eu queria ser imortal, Estel. Assim poderia ficar pra sempre com vocês.' Enquanto dizia isso, a garota descansou sua cabeça nos ombros do jovem dunedan. ' E eu poderia ver o sorriso do Ro todos os dias até o ultimo por do sol'


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

By SOI

Betado por: Miaka e por Júlia

Hum, Bem, como esse capítulo é principalmente feito pelo ponto de vista de Alassea e Taralon eu decidi fazer um bônus no final contando uma aventura de Idril (com participação especial dos filhos de Elrond e do Las, é claro.).

Agradecimentos: O.o...tudo isso?

**Miaka**: Beta q só agora vai começar a entender a fic (q bom q vc viu os filmes)

**Júlia:** Será??? Êh jujuba...que maravilha q vc também vai betar, hein? Mais não me engane q eu já to ficando proficional...vc e a Naru nunca publicam os textos que escrevem! Qru um endereço pra poder recomendar aqui!!! Boa Apresentação eu sei q vc vai se sair bem

**Naru**: Ai Naru...vc tem q criar vergonha na cara e publicar!!!!!!!mesmo q sejam contos Originais. Quem quiser ler alguns dos contos da Naru entrem no . eu já entrei e deixei comentárioV

**Sadie**: Que continua lendo, apesar de estar sempre tão ocupada! capítulos fazem meu dia, viu olha qm fala 'Vidas e Espíritos', 'O Destino de Muitos'...o q Sadie guarda pra nós?hum...que tal uma certa continuação???hum...boa idéia

**Murilo:** Ai ai...tô esperando vc me mandar akele texto.

**Myri**: Ai, que belo reviw aquele, hein...Me deixou radiante entrei pulando pro jantar! Meus pais ficaram sem entender nada. Bem...Depois da 'Paixão dos Edains' essa maravilhosa autora nos presenteia com 'Daror e Míriel', outra maravilhosa fic que mostra um pouco sobre os Harad...Vou criar um fã clube pro Darore...Ele é lindo(que observação sem sentido...�')

**Nim**: Olá To quase acabando...ainda é bem quase...agora a velocidade de leitura deve aumentar...fériasV posso te mandar e-mails falando sobre algumas coisas dos capítulos? Eu gostaria muito.

**Alice**: Olá linda vc também ta lendo agora é só a Vânia imprimir todos os capítulos se bem q não vai ser um grande prejuízo, São tão pequenos, né? Ei... NEM TENTE ME ENGANAR!!! Eu ainda não vi o _mellon__ nîm _publicado!!! É uma fic tãããão lindinha...eu vou encher de reviwsVVV

FELIZ NATAL o.O

Aquela sensação era deveras estranha à garota que viu Alassea se retirar sorrateiramente do aposento. Taralon entendeu o sinal da mestra, ela queria que a menina permanecesse no quarto.

Silenciosamente passou pelo corredor externo de onde podia vislumbrar um dos jardins. Era lá que ficava o motivo do nome do 'yellow flowers'. A grande árvore cujos galhos curvos abrigavam cachos de flores amarelas balançava ao ser tocada pela brisa morna. Algumas das flores voavam um pouco para depois caírem delicadamente no chão coberto de grama. Algumas mais ousadas caiam na madeira que iniciava o corredor. Alassea se abaixou e pegou uma delas. Era pequena e não havia desabrochado totalmente e, apesar disso, era absolutamente graciosa. Com um gesto delicado ela colou a pequena flor dentro de uma das dobras de seu quimono. Ao completar a tarefa percebeu que uma das criadas se aproximava com uma vassoura e, com muita facilidade, ordenou a garota que deixasse as flores ali e fosse arrumar uma ceia pequena para o jovem soldado.

Pouco tempo depois estava na frente do gabinete de Gazat-Búrz, dono do estabelecimento. Com uma pequena batida ela anunciou sua entrada. O quarto era feito de madeira e estava inteiramente na penumbra, indicando a ausência do anão no local, que era tão óbvia quanto a poeira que cobria todo o chão. Suspirou. Com sorte ele teria ido até o cofre e estava contando seu dinheiro e apreciando o brilho de algumas das pedras com as quais seus semelhantes lhe pagavam, já que dificilmente teriam algo mais belo a oferecer. O cômodo era, na opinião de Alassea, uma careta ela ajoelhou e, no chão empoeirado, achou um alçapão que conduzia a uma escada de cordas toscamente feita. Alguns dos degraus estavam meio podres, pois as poucas tabuas de madeira que serviam para a função já deveriam ter sido trocadas a muito tempo. Ao fim da escada já se podia vislumbrar algumas moedas cujo brilho do metal era diminuído pela terra que sujava toda e qualquer coisa que encostasse no chão e nas paredes escavadas que formavam o cômodo. 'É exatamente como suas minas...Asquerosas e podres, Gazat. E você já deveria saber disso.'

&&&&&&

Taralon sentiu o rosto queimar quando a garota Idril recebeu um abraço dos irmãos. Sentia que não havia motivo para estar lá, apesar da ordem de Alassea...Suspirou forçando-se a olhar o chão. Reparou que, apesar dos quartos serem sempre limpos às vezes as juntas da madeira, de que eram feitos, acumulavam um pouco de pó. Isso lembrou Taralon de que assim que a garota deixasse o quarto vago ela ajudaria as criadas a limpá-lo. Seus pensamentos sobre as maneiras mais produtivas de fazê-lo, no entanto, foram interrompidos por uma mão em seu ombro, que trouxe a garota de volta a realidade. Tristemente ela constatou que o que para ela pareceu muitos minutos arrastados não passou de poucos segundos. Levantou os olhos para encontrar Lord Elrond, que, apesar da 'falta de tato' da garota (era assim que Alassea chamaria a situação se estivesse presente), sorria.

Foi como se ela subitamente sentisse que Idril sempre esteve presente em todas as lembranças que Taralon tinha dos elfos. O olhar quase paterno que ela viu nos olhos do Lorde elfo a fez sentir-se diferente em relação a Idril. Um leve sentimento de culpa foi tomando o coração da garota...Idril fazia parte da família, e mesmo que Taralon ansiasse por participar também, ela ainda era uma aprendiz de gueixa...

Todas essas especulações da pequena não passaram despercebidas por Elrond. Um toque diferente na porta, no entanto, fez a garota afastar-se do Lorde. Elrond deslizou, ou assim pareceu a Taralon, pra trás da porta enquanto a garota abria uma pequena fresta e murmurava alguma coisa. Com cuidado ela pegou uma bandeja que continha uma pequena ceia e uma garrafa com o fundo arredondado, pintada de prata, e acompanhava um copinho da mesma cor. A garota colocou um pouco do líquido e pegou algumas folhas coloridas que estavam separadas. Cortou uma folha vermelha em pedacinhos bem pequenos e colocou no copo junto com o líquido sobre o olhar atento do Mestre elfo. Depois começou a misturar outras ervas à bebida e por fim ofereceu a Idril. Estel pegou o copo e entregou à sua irmãzinha que olhou para Taralon intrigada.

' É uma mistura, vai fazer com que você não fique com dor de cabeça amanhã e que o efeito do álcool que tomou por engano passe mais depressa. Alassea deve ter pedido para que alguém trouxesse. Saber preparar isso faz parte do meu treinamento.'

' Obrigada' sorriu...

' Minha irmã tomou o que Taralon?' Inqueriu Elrohir com um sorriso maroto. Elladan olhou severo para ele.

' Os soldados foram colocando canecas de cerveja para ela...' Respondeu oferecendo agora uma taça com algumas frutas secas.

Depois de arrumar a ceia e ajudar a menina Idril (que era como ela mentalmente chamava a garota, apesar de ambas terem a mesma idade e o mesmo tamanho) a se servir de pequenos pedaços de carne seca e especiarias que a serva havia trazido na bandeija.

' Você tem um cheiro bom.' Sorriu dizendo à Taralon que começou a sentir as bochechas queimarem.

' O...Obrigada.' Não entendera o porque a garota havia falado aquilo, mas tinha que considerar que o efeito do álcool demoraria mais algum tempo para passar.

' Taralon, é um nome bonito...Não é?' Idril olhava agora para os irmãos, Estel e Elrohir já estavam separados e Elrond parecia estar censurando os filhos. Elladan sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

' Sim, Taralon é um bonito nome.'

' Uma vez o Glorf...Glorf...'

'Glorfindel?' Ajudou o gêmeo mais velho, Idril sempre tivera uma grande dificuldade de pronunciar o nome do capitão élfico.

' Sim, uma vez ele me disse que eu tinha o nome de uma princesa, mas a Taralon também tem.'

' Idril era o nome de uma elfa que abdicou de sua imortalidade para viver ao lado de um edain. Taralon...Não me recordo de ter alguma princesa élfica com esse nome...'

'Celebrian...Meu segundo nome é Celebrian... '

&&&&&&&&

'Vamos Idril...Não precisa ter medo...' Elrohir estendia uma mão a criança que olhava para o cavalo um pouco assustada.

' Olhe Idril o cavalo é bonzinho...Veja...' Estel estendeu a mão perto do focinho do corcel que reconhecendo o cheiro aproximou o nariz para se afagado. A pequena estendeu as mãozinhas e com alguma excitação tocou o nariz do animal seguindo o gesto que o dunedain havia feito um pouco antes.

' Não tenha medo _pen neth_...Olhe, que tal nós contarmos pro cavalo que você nunca montou antes?' Legolas aproximou os lábios da orelha do animal e começou a murmurar palavras que Idril nunca tinha ouvido...Mas ela achou que se assemelhavam muito a uma música. ' Está melhor agora?' Inquiriu o príncipe sorrindo. A menina disse um sim bem baixinho.Havia simpatizado com o animal.É só que ela não saberia como montar. Quem diria subir no animal...Ou pelo menos esses eram seus pensamentos até a voz do primogênito de Elrond sobressair-se sobre os sons dos corcéis.

' Quer que eu te ajude a subir _pen neth_ ' Elladan a pegou no colo e ajudou a garota a se posicionar na cela, na frente de Elrohir. A pequena parecia não saber como se sentar e o gêmeo mais novo sorriu.

' Sente-se como eu _pen neth_...Não ligue para o que possa ter ouvido sobre as maneiras que as damas devem montar. Minha irmãzinha deve montar como eu, assim, quando ficar mais velha poderá montar sozinha e percorrer longas distâncias a cavalo.'

Idril assentiu com a cabeça e ofereceu um sorriso ao elfo...Tinha por volta de sete anos e os dentes de leite haviam caído há alguns dias. Na verdade, na noite antes da chegada dos elfos.

_A mãe de Idril disse que se ela não chorasse quando eles caíssem e enterrasse os dentes na floresta, as criaturas mágicas lhe dariam um presente. A garotinha, quando percebeu que não havia ninguém acordado, levantou da cama e ajoelhou-se no chão. Foi engatinhando até a porta do quarto e quando estava quase saindo ouviu um ronco particularmente alto vindo da cama ao lado da sua. A ama-seca que dormia no mesmo quarto que ela tinha um sono leve e com o rangido longo da porta se abrindo, agitou-se nas cobertas. Idril esperou alguns minutos...Não queria ir até o bosque na manhã seguinte, teria que esperar demais para receber seu presente e já tinha um desejo em seu coração. _

_Um desejo que não agüentaria ter que guardar por mais tempo. Ainda engatinhando, ela atravessou o corredor e se levantou silenciosamente para descer a escada. Quando estava no último degrau ouviu um assobio bem baixinho. Com uma lamparina quase apagada na mão estava Maglor Númenessë, seu avô, lhe sorrindo. Com um gesto pediu que a pequena o acompanhasse até a cozinha, ação que ela executou sem produzir som algum._

_' Ora, pequena, o que fazes acordada?' perguntou com sua voz grave porém gentil._

_' Vou levar meu dente para o bosque e enterrá-lo...Mamãe me disse que se eu fizesse isso as criaturas me dariam um presente._

_' E por que nós não fazemos isso juntos amanhã?'_

_' É uma coisa que eu quero há muito tempo...Eu não agüento mais esperar.'_

_' E o que habita o coração de minha pequena?'_

_' Eu gostaria de poder ver meus irmãos...Meus irmãos elfos, vovô...Já fazem muitas luas desde a última visita.'_

_Sorrindo Maglor Númenessë acompanhou sua neta Idril até o bosque e procurou um lugar adequado para o primeiro dente de leite perdido._

_' Agora nós devemos marcar o lugar, para que você nunca esqueça onde enterrou esse e possa enterrar os outros juntos...'_

_' Eu posso por uma folha? Um galho talvez?'_

_' Não pequena. Tem que ser alguma coisa que chame a sua atenção e que não vá embora com a chuva.' E dizendo isso o velho homem tirou de dentro do bolso uma pequena faca com o cabo branco.' Essa foi minha primeira adaga.Vamos gravar nessa árvore as suas iniciais e depois eu te dou a adaga de presente.'_

_' Mas vovô, assim nós vamos machucar a árvore.' _

_' Então nós podemos colocá-la na terra deixando apenas o cabo a mostra. Assim a árvore fica bem e você não perde o lugar.'_

_'Mas e a sua faca?' Perguntou preocupada a pequena._

_'Bem, eu disse que ia dá-la a você. Que melhor uso uma faca pode ter do que esse?' Perguntou sorrindo.' A maneira mais pura de se usar uma faca, pen neti...' Idril sorriu e se permitiu corrigir o avô._

_' Obrigada, vovô, mas é pen neth'._

_A mãe estava certa. Assim que acordou Idril pôde ouvir o relincho dos cavalos e ao olhar pela janela viu Elrond e seus filhos descendo dos animais e indo cumprimentar Maglor que arriscou uma olhada de relance para o quarto da neta e um sorriso com os olhos azuis brilhando pela travessura compartilhada._

A lembrança de Idril foi interrompida pelo início da marcha e com um protesto a garota tentava se manter firme na cela. Elrohir sorriu e qualquer que fosse a incerteza que povoava a mente da pequena se dissipou no momento em que o elfo perguntou se ela gostaria de ir mais rápido. Assentindo com a cabeça e permitindo que o irmão a segurasse pela cintura, a pequena Idril partiu para seu primeiro passeio a cavalo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

By Soi

Betado por: Miaka e por Júlia

Bem, finalmente um capítulo no ponto de vista da Idrilzinha! faz tempo desde o último! Gostaria de pedir que quem tiver alguma dúvida sobre qualquer coisa (e quem quiser corrigir também, já que não sei muito sobre esse universo tão mágico do professor.)me fale, por favor.

**Miaka** e **Júlia: **Minhas Amigas e revisoras

**Naru**: http: www . dragostea . blogger . com . Br e...cadê a continuação do Mellon nín? Sabe que eu sonhei com a árvore? Ah, eu sonho coisas estranhas u.u...

**Sadie**: Olá Sadie desencana viu! Ei, quando você vai publicar a continuação do vidas?

**Myri**: Olá Myri tava ficando com saudades! Felizmente você voltou! E que grande surpresa trouxe, não é O príncipe do Harad é tão lindo que me dá vontade me oferecer para ser babá dele

**Nim**: Ai ai, cada capítulo uma surpresa...

**Alice**: Ai ai, mandei sua fic pra Sadie...num me mate...Comecei a fazer um desenho da cena da árvore...cara, aquela casca ta me matando!

**Giby**: Oi Giby nossa, também ta escrevendo? Que bom assim que ficar em dia na leitura dos fics devidos (leia-se crônicas) eu leio e deixo reviws bonitinhos pra vc!

Este capítulo é dedicado a três pessoas. Myri, Ricardo e ao tão jovem e já tão amado Rodrigo. (sim, porque é impossível não am�-lo logo de cara!). Boa Leitura!

Corria e tentava ser o mais silenciosa possível. Ao ver a postos no fim do corredor, Alassea sentiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um frio na boca do estômago. Havia falado com o anão e ele pareceu bastante infeliz com a interrupção da moça. Alassea pegou algumas moedas e, após escondê-las nas coisas do soldado Idril, correu até o quarto dos elfos com um meio plano de fuga.

&&&&&&&&&

Aquela noite havia sido a mais agitada para o filho mais velho de Lord Elrond. Após ouvir o plano de Alassea, o elfo havia ido se deitar. Afinal, teriam um longo dia pela frente, mas ele não conseguia dormir o sono élfico. Sua impaciência com relação a um assunto impedia-o de relaxar e os músculos pareciam pesados demais para tentar achar uma posição melhor. A verdade era que seu corpo estava cansado e ele deveria dormir o sono dos mortais.

Um sono inquieto com sonhos confusos de uma cortina de seda vermelha que roçava em seu rosto e coçava seu nariz. Um floco de neve que escorregava solitário em uma tempestade. Um Alforje pesado que não precisava ser carregado. Visões de um mesmo fato e uma única visão de um não fato futuro. Todas essas coisas deslizando e se misturando com lembranças de muitos anos já vividos. Quando Elladan acordou, já não se lembrava de nada, mas uma grande vontade se fez presente. Ele queria encontrar Tom Bombadil.

&&&&&&&&&&

Montou, ou foi posta, no cavalo, ela não sabia exatamente. Sentia alguém atrás, com um cheiro familiar, mas as pálpebras pesavam tanto que ela não conseguia se certificar de quem seria. Adormeceu novamente e quando acordou, o sol estava alto num céu limpo e, apesar disso, o calor não conseguia aquecer o chão, a brisa morna que havia balançado o cabelo da menina há alguns meses se fora e o inverno começava a dar vestígios de sua presença.

Idril olhou para trás apenas para encontrar um sorriso rápido e arteiro em resposta. Elrohir tinha, com certeza, algo planejado e parecia inclinado a executar a travessura em breve. O elfo sinalizou para que a menina voltasse a olhar pra frente, no entanto, um grito de Estel fez com que Idril olhasse para o cavalo do dunedain que estava atrás do cavalo do elfo. Ela não pôde conter um riso diante da expressão similar do dono e do cavalo que haviam sido, ao mesmo tempo, atingidos por um emaranhado de galhos, bem fininhos, porém, ainda molhados com gotículas de gelo que haviam derretido durante o dia. Estel contorceu o rosto e, soltando a rédeas, coçou os olhos e tentou secar o rosto, enquanto o garanhão negro que lhe servia de montaria fungava recriminando o cavalo do elfo por ter participado da brincadeira.

' Muito obrigada Elrohir.'

' Ora Estel, seu cavalo bem que precisava de um banho...' respondeu o elfo enquanto sorria.

' Só não retribuo a gentileza porque você leva minha irmãzinha. Elfo bobo!'

' Hunf, só não retribui por que não conseguiria pensar em nada tão sutil e eficiente.'

' Olha aqui elfo burro, eu sou muito mais inteligente que você!'

' Elrohir...cui...'

O aviso de Idril chegou tarde. Elrohir que não havia entendido exatamente o que a menina estava querendo dizer foi lançado do cavalo por um galho que não ofereceria perigo para um viajante atento, o que não era exatamente a condição do elfo.

Por ser pequena demais para ser atingida Idril não caiu junto de Elrohir, no entanto a garota estava com a cabeça latejando e um pouco sonolenta devido à quantidade excessiva de álcool ingerida na noite anterior e, ao perder a sustentação que o corpo do elfo oferecia à ela, deslizou para o chão caindo na mesma poça em que o filho mais novo de Elrond estava.

O banho de água suja de terra despertou de uma forma brusca a pequena que olhou espantada para o atônito elfo, porém, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a gargalhada musical de Estel foi ouvida e seguida pelos outros membros do grupo.

Elladan que estava um pouco a frente virou as rédeas do cavalo para poder observar melhor a situação.

' Ora _Gwador-nîn_ levante-se e ria da brincadeira que _Ilúvatar_ fez com você.' Tentou o gêmeo mais velho, no entanto Elrohir não estava muito inclinado a aderir ao pedido do irmão...Mas uma risada se juntou as demais.

Idril estava tão molhada que suas roupas começavam a adquirir um tom mais escuro, no entanto ela ria como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada de todos os tempos e com um olhar traquinas ela jogou algumas gotas no elfo ao lado. Foi o suficiente para que Elrohir desfizesse a carranca e participasse da brincadeira.

' Venha humano sujo! Talvez essa água o ajude a lavar os cabelos.' Provocou o irmão com displicência.

' Ora, olha quem fala. Seus cabelos não estão tão brilhantes quanto os do Dan, _irmãozinho_.'

' Nós podemos mudar isso!' Mas contrariando a frase Elrohir já havia se levantado da poça e ajudava Idril a montar no cavalo.

' Ei irmãzinha, não prefere vir comigo? Pelo menos eu estarei seco e meus cabelos não vão ficar pingando em você o tempo todo.'

Sorriu. Fazia tempo que o já não tão jovem Estel carregava a irmã na garupa.

' Se eu fosse você ficaria molhado, aí sua situação não seria muito diferente da de Elrohir. E nós não poderíamos ter uma maravilhosa viagem comentando o quão desatento ele está se tornando.' Respondeu a garota, sorridente.

'Obrigada por essa fidelidade incontestável Idrilzinha. Eu pensei que você estivesse do meu lado.'

' Eu estou do lado de quem vence Ro. Durante toda minha vida foi você, deixe o Estel saborear essa rara vitória.' Elladan sorriu mais distante da balburdia, mas feliz por ver as reviravoltas que ocorriam nas 'brigas' entre os irmãos. Seu pensamento, no entanto estava sendo sugado repetidas vezes aos acontecimentos anteriores a partida do 'Yellow Flowers'.

' Eu sabia... Estava tudo muito bom pra ser verdade. Fui apunhalado pelas costas...' Respondeu Estel fingindo-se de ofendido, mas sorrindo para a dupla que voltava a cavalgar na sua frente.

O percurso continuou assim durante alguns minutos, porém quanto mais se aproximava o início da tarde, as brincadeiras foram diminuindo pelo cansaço dos viajantes.

Para Idril estava sendo maravilhoso. Há muito tempo ela não se divertia tanto. Estar na companhia de pessoas que moravam em seu coração e que gostavam dela, trazia uma sensação quente na boca do estômago e ela desejou que essa sensação nunca acabasse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O grupo se separou e, quando cruzaram o rio cinzento, Aragorn foi para o noroeste, encontrar um lugar que Idril achou possuir um nome curioso. Condado. Elrond e seus filhos voltaram para Valfenda, dessa vez com uma convidada a mais. E os dias passaram rápidos e, quando a dama Arwen Undomiel se juntou a eles, os fins de tarde eram sempre passados no jardim. Mas os gêmeos foram chamados a terras distantes e assim a jovem Idril os acompanhou. Nos covis dos orcs foi onde pela primeira vez Elladan e Elrohir sentiram a fragilidade da vida dos edains, pois a pequena ficou doente e as ervas élficas que Elladan administrava não pareciam fazer muito efeito.


	6. Capítulo 6

Idril Númenessë

A Verdadeira Razão...

By Soi

Betado por : ninguém, decidi postar sem betagem...só para ir mais rápido XD

Olá, infelizmente eu fiquei sabendo que o está deletando algumas fics por gastar espaço com agradecimentos longos, por isso eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando as aventuras de minha jovem Idril e que quando deixarem Reviws, por favor deixem também o e-mail para que eu possa responder. Nesse capítulo nós teremos a participação de Nellas Ringëril, ou, em português...Sadie Silva, esse personagem (o.O) foi baseado em uma das conversas por MSN entre algumas autoras daqui que fazem parte do grupo Tolkien Groups. Para saber mais sore esse site entrem no meu abolt,

Obrigada.

Já de morte o pavor me cobre o rosto

Nos lábios meus o alento desfalece.

Surda agonia o coração fenece

E devora meu ser mortal desgosto!

Do leito embalde no macio encosto

Tento o sono reter!...Já esmorece

O corpo exausto que o repouso esquece...

Eis o estado em que a mágoa me tem posto!

**Álvares de Azevedo**

Febre.' _Maldita _sina dos_ Edain_. _Maldita _vida dos_ Eldar. Eru_...Poupe a vida dessa criança ainda tão jovem mesmo entre os de sua raça... 'E mais uma vez naquela noite Elladan colocou uma compressa fria com folhas de menta na testa de sua criança amada. Sua irmã. Os olhos estavam, pela primeira vez em dias, abertos e apesar dos delírios e do sono conturbado Idril Númenessë não estava mais em um sono tão profundo que nem mesmo a música de Elrohir conseguia despertá-la. O som de cascos fez-se ouvir pelas paredes de pedra e o elfo pôde ver seu gêmeo trazendo sua pequena perdição.

Com passinhos rápidos Celebrian Taralon alcançou o leito daquela que, ha pouco tempo atrás, havia roubado um lugar no coração da solitária aprendiz.

' Acalme-se Idril, Alassea me ensinou bem.' Sorriu. 'Não se preocupem.' Olhou para os elfos que ainda fitam incrédulos aquela criança estranha. 'Minha Mestra já suspeitava do nome do mal que faz sua irmã sofrer. É comum em cavernas quando a resistência dos mortais está baixa. Creio que minha Mestra acertou o diagnóstico à distância.' Acrescentou a menina ao observar Idril.

_Ilúvatar_, Alassea FAlassion...Aquela que havia oferecido algo que o primogênito de Elrond não sabia querer possuir. Seria o fardo do amor assim tão pesado? A jovem Mestra do 'Yellow Flowers' entregou-lhes Idril com a condição de que levassem Taralon antes que o ' _Senhor de Mordor_ possuísse mais poder...Estel saíra de seu posto n´O Condado para buscar a humana que cuidaria da saúde _adan_ da irmã e Elrohir o encontrou no caminho. Elladan sorriu, o irmão não agüentou ver sua Idrilzinha dormir o sono da quase morte _edain_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pequena abriu os olhos e focalizou-os em Elrohir, meu irmão sorriu e murmurou uma resposta ao chamado silencioso dela:

' Olá minha pequena Idrilzinha...Quer alguma coisa, _pen__ neth_?

' Tenho fome, Ro.' Disse numa voz tão baixa que parecia estar apenas movendo os lábios. Taralon estendeu uma tigela com um caldo a Idril.

' Desculpe dama Numenessë, mas, ainda é muito cedo para te oferecer algo mais consistente.

' Concordo com Taralon.' Entrevi a favor da jovem, que sorriu. Elrohir pegou a tigela e ajudou nossa irmã a se sentar oferecendo uma colherada do caldo em seguida. Olhei para Taralon...Ela era mais nova que Idril, os cabelos haviam sido cortados desde nosso último encontro, mas continuavam brilhantes e escuros. Nossos olhares se encontraram e pela primeira vez eu não pude decifrá-los, no entanto uma coloração avermelhada tingiu as bochechas da garota. Estel ficava assim quando via Arwen em _Imladris_, alguns homens ganhavam essa coloração após beber muito e outros quando se arriscavam em viagens ao Harad. Quais eram os segredos que as bochechas rosadas de minha querida Taralon escondiam? Seria o Kimono de Alassea Falassion tão quente para fazer sua pequena aprendiz corar? Distraidamente, fui observando os gestos discretos da criança que tanto me encantava e sem perceber deixei que meu maxilar se abrisse diante do _amor _recém descoberto. Sim, só o amor decerto, poderia fazer-me ter os sonhos que me atormentavam àquela noite. O amor, um fardo imaginário que não deve ser carregado. Apenas sentido.

A face ainda rosada de minha jovem Taralon estava voltada para o chão e eu finalmente percebi que o kimono da mestra, tão grande para o corpo de minha pequena, havia ficado molhado, talvez pela viagem à cavalo, que eu suspeitava, não fora muito tranqüila...Talvez por ela ter se ajoelhado perto do córrego...

' Você deve estar cansada, Taralon..._Mellon__ nîn_.' Por alguma razão essa expressão não conseguiu demonstrar todo sentimento que meu coração guardava, pela pequena. Pela primeira vez eu acreditei que uma mentira era preferível a verdade. Uma verdade que condenaria a Frágil vida mortal de Celebrian Taralon, ou, a uma longa espera, ou ao perigo. Balancei a cabeça para tentar impedir o pensamento que queria envenenar minhas doces divagações e que me faria passar a noite inteira acordado... "Se, ela também me amar..." Se. Mas essa duvida não pôde perturbar-me mais naquele instante...Pois a resposta a minha pergunta chegou, suave como a brisa de _Imladris_.

' Um pouco Lord Elladan, eu gostaria de perguntar alguma ao senhor. Sobre...Sobre o que você deu para dama Idril...Parece-me que ela estava começando a se recuperar...' E ela sorriu...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A garota abriu os olhos e fitou o teto de pedra. Não encontrou mais a tigela que Taralon havia lhe dado. Ouviu murmúrios baixos...Com _pouco_ esforço levantou o tronco da cama improvisada pelo casaco do irmão mais velho. Elrohir a impediu de ficar em pé.

' Calma pequena...Você dormiu por dois dias...Antes de levantar-se seria bom se comesse alguma coisa.' Sorriu o elfo enquanto se inclinava para abraçar a jovem, aproximando a cabeça dela de seu ombro.

' Quem...Quem está falando?' Elrohir sorriu, mas sua voz saiu séria e trágica. ' Alguns dizem que o vento na entrada da caverna faz esses sons se propagarem pelas paredes frias de pedra... Outros diriam para que a jovem numenessë tomar cuidado ou os fantasmas dos horríveis orcs podem vir puxar seus pés à noite...Pois os fantasmas trazem as tristes histórias espalhadas pelo vento até você...Criança corajosa.' Idril não conteve o riso leve, que a história de fantasmas, trouxe aos seus lábios...

' Conte-me então meu bravo capitão.'

' Ah...não são histórias para uma garotinha tão pequena...Se eu contar meu gêmeo mau virá me castigar por assustá-la, dama Idril.' Respondeu Elrohir quase sem conter o riso quando mencionou o 'gêmeo mau'.

' Me leve pra vê-los então...Os fantasmas, quero dizer,me deixe ver os fantasmas.' Pediu com os olhos brilhantes, e o filho de Elrond não pôde dizer que não. Abaixou-se para que a garota subisse em suas costas.

'Levar-te-ei...No entanto esta muito fraca para caminhar nessa exploração perigosa, suba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As mãozinhas delicadas deslizavam entre os fios escuros e brilhantes, trançando-os com habilidade. Celebrian Taralon sorriu ao ouvir a narrativa de Elladan de _Imaladris_ sobre sua primeira batalha...Lord Elrond provou-se ainda mais sábio aos olhos da criança, como ele pôde prever essa diferença tão grande entre pessoas tão parecidas mesmo quando estas ainda eram bebês?

' Eu gostaria de poder lutar assim como o senhor, Lord Elladan, mas minha Mestra diz que isso não é coisa para mulheres fazerem.'

' Alassea Falassion é muito sábia.' Concluiu o elfo ao lembrar-se do trato feito entre ela e o pai. ' No entanto, nesse caso eu creio que ela está errada. Não é costume no meu povo, que mulheres lutem, mas ouvi dizer que em alguns reinos _edains_ as mulheres têm esse direito.'

Taralon ruborizou e juntando toda força de vontade pediu: ' O Senhor me ensina a lutar, Mestre Elladan?' O jovem elfo assentiu com a cabeça e em seu coração uma admiração por aquela criança. Tão pequena, começou a crescer. Tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo, com tanto desejo de se provar, tão diferente e tão parecida de sua irmãzinha Idril.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por um som...Elladan ergueu-se subitamente. A jovem Taralon, que estava em pé numa pedra para poder alcançar a cabeça do elfo moreno, perdeu seu apoio e escorregou, caindo num lago de águas cinzas que dominava quase totalmente aquela gruta.

Elrohir, que carregava Idril nas costas, mudou a expressão, de estranheza para alegria e as gargalhadas da dupla encheram o local. Apesar delas as sobrancelhas de Elladan se juntaram, dessa vez o irmão o havia assustado mas, antes que pudesse repreendê-lo de qualquer maneira um grito saído da boca de Idril o alertou, Taralon não havia nadado até a superfície e no local onde ela caíra somente algumas bolhas de ar sinalizavam a presença da garota. Elladan pulou no lago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Os cabelos negros e curtos estavam molhados e pingavam, o Kimono de Alassea Falassion estava destruído pela correnteza que a havia tragado para o fundo do lago...Taralon teve medo. Pela primeira vez desde que era uma garotinha ela teve medo. O carpo tremia...e apesar do frio era o pavor estampado nos olhos dela que preocupava o jovem curador. E foi por puro instinto que Elladan abraçou a pequena que apoiou a cabeça no final do quadril, agora exposto, do elfo, e assim ficou, pelo tempo que foi necessário para que as lagrimas parassem de correr pelo rosto branco e redondo da menina.

Elladan sorriu pesaroso para ela quando a menina arriscou um olhar vago para cima, e com um suspiro da duvida pegou-a no colo.

' Não se preocupe pequena, não importa o que for, eu prometo protegê-la de seus medos. Eu tentarei guiá-lá para fora da escuridão, assim como você fez com minha irmãzinha Idril.' E dizendo isso abraçou a menina que pôde finalmente descansar.

Elladan sorriu, agora ele só precisava que Idril trocasse as roupas de Taralon enquanto ele preparava algum lugar quente para q a jovem _edain_pudesse dormir... Afinal ele não desejava que sua menina ficasse doente.

Suspirou pesadamente, Sua menina...Ele sabia que teria que aprender a chamá-la de criança, de Mellon nîn...Ele seria seu Mestre agora, iria ensinar o que sabia sobre combate e sobre a arte de ser um curador. Iria curar a alma dela e de sua irmã, mas quem curaria a dele?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bônus

Idril sorriu ao ver o rosto do irmão mais novo corar...esse era, afinal, o efeito de _Arwen__Undomiel_sobre Estel. Era a terceira vez que os olhos da bela elfa se iluminavam ao ouvir as palavras elficas balbuciadas em _Quenya_ que o jovem _Adan_ proclamava. Ela não havia entendido o que elas queriam dizer mas, ao olhar para Elrohir e ver o sorriso maroto nos lábios dele, imaginou que eram palavras que deixavam o pobre Estel constrangido. A jovem Idril teve que admitir, o sorriso da Estrela vespertina realmente iluminaria a noite mais escura.

Ela sorriu agora para Elrohir, e o elfo se lembrando de uma promessa feita há poucas horas sinalizou para que ambos continuassem a caminhar. Idril procurava um presente...E aonde mais procurar senão com a vendedora ambulante Nellas Ringëril. Nellas era uma _Adan_ que viajava por toda terra-média, por isso possuía inúmeros objetos que poderiam ser interessantes para presentear alguém. Elrohir sorriu ao perceber a inocência da criança que caminhava a seu lado cantarolando uma musica das colinas, Idril queria justamente comprar um presente para Estel...Para que ele não a esquecesse. Como se fosse possível que alguém esquecesse uma criança tão especial. Elrohir se castigou mentalmente, Idril já não era uma criança para os _Edains_...Ela já não era uma criança pra ele também.

Os cabelos loiros da humana brilhavam com o sol já poente que iluminava com um brilho avermelhado toda Imladris, Nellas sorriu.

' Olá Mestre Elrohir, em que posso ajudá-lo?' Perguntou, seus olhos azuis cintilaram na direção de Idril.

' Eu e minha pequena irmã procuramos por um presente especial...Há algo ai que você acha se pareça com essa _criança_?' Perguntou, censurando-se mentalmente por ainda chamá-la assim.

Novamente a moça sorriu e dessa vez Idril pôde perceber a empolgação crescente da vendedora, ela tinha exatamente o que eles procuravam...E pareceu adivinhar o que os trouxera até lá. No entanto nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios, não houve tempo, em poucos segundos Nellas já havia estendido a mão e uma pequena adaga com cabo branco de madre-pérola...Uma adaga já conhecida de Idril.

' Essa adaga era do meu avô! Ele tinha dado pra mim ha alguns anos atrás...Onde você comprou?'

' Numa estância...De um homem não muito sábio chamado... Calaglin...É, creio q era Calaglin Númenessë. Estava com muita pressa de se livrar da faca...Mas se ela lhe pertence, leve-a então, de graça e com meus cumprimentos.' Acrescentou sorrindo.

E a jovem Idril abraçou-a, Elrohir sorriu, mas não se moveu. Nem quando a irmã corria até Estel para lhe entregar o presente. Nem quando a Moça tornou a perguntar se ele queria alguma coisa. O Jovem Elrohir só voltou a se mexer quando Nellas lhe estendeu um colar... E murmurou baixinho algo que nem mesmo Elrond teria escutado. Uma verdade ainda muito nova para se dita.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
